This invention relates to an apparatus for separating a vehicle fluid and a concentrate of solids from a solids-containing fluid. More particularly, this invention relates to a means for stabilizing the relative positioning within a dynamic concentrator of rotating elements and elements adjacent thereto.
Heretofore, it has been known that dynamic filters or concentrators may be employed to separate a vehicle fluid and a concentrate of solids from a solids-containing fluid. For example, U.S. Patent 3,437,208 describes an apparatus for the dynamic filtration of liquids wherein rotating filtering elements of disc-like configuration are alternatively disposed with either stationary filtering elements or stationary solid bodies. U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,208 also describes a filtration apparatus in which rotating disc-like elements of solid construction are alternatively disposed with stationary filter elements. Further, U.S. Pat. 1,264,635 discloses a filtering apparatus having rotating disc-like filter elements which are alternatively disposed with adjacent counter-rotating filter elements.
If it be desired to increase the filtering effect of a dynamic filtration apparatus as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,208, one means might be to increase the diameter of the filtering elements, and another might be to increase the number of coaxial filtering elements disposed serially along the longitudinal axis of the apparatus. However, the apparatus described in that patent has a catilevered rotor shaft, and increasing the length of the rotor shaft may result in undesirable wavering from a normal path of those rotating members which are mounted to the cantilevered shaft relatively close to its unsupported end. Also, increasing the diameter of filtering and cooperating elements within the apparatus may result during operation of the apparatus in undesirable deflection of the peripheries of those elements absent a radial stiffening of them. Such stiffening would increase the cost and the bulk of the apparatus.
Further in a dynamic concentrator or filter having rotating disc-like elements, increases in the angular speed of the rotating elements may cause their radial peripheries to vibrate or otherwise vary in a position for kinetic reasons. Also, in a dynamic concentrator wherein the solids-containing material being processed is pressurized, pressure differences across elements in the concentrator may bend or otherwise displace the elements during operation of the apparatus.
Any change in the relative positioning of the elements within a concentrator having rotating elements may cause binding of adjacent elements within the concentrator, bringing about a standdown of, or damage to, the apparatus. Accordingly, dynamic concentrators have had limitations with respect to the maximum fluid pressure employable within the apparatus, the maximum rotational speed of their rotating elements, and the diameter of their filtering members or elements. As indicated, there have also been limitations as to the number of coaxial filtering stages employable in a concentrator having a rotor shaft of cantilevered mounting.